Worldwar: No Balance
by Wanderer101
Summary: The Race decided to wait a few hundred years before conquering Tosev 3. They hoped the Tosevites will stay as they were. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright first fanfic. I'll just say all this now. This is my first fanfic so just bear with me alright. If it is a flop then I tried. If it is a hit then my self -esteem and ego will reach new heights! I think I should warn you guys now this will be a humanity F* Yea story. So without further ado Worldwar: No Balance.**

**P.S. I own nothing…. But my OCs. So please don't sue me.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Setting the stage

1942. The most devastating war in human history reached its peak on this year. The war claimed more lives than any other before it or since. Cities burned, towns razed, and entire nations were scarred forever. This war stands as a monument to the terrible things humans were capable of. But what if it wasn't just a war between humans? In other universes this year holds significance as the start of a completely different war. A reptilian species known as the Race looked to add Earth into its growing empire. The Race carried with them advanced weaponry that nearly beat the 20th Century militaries into submission. Humanity adapting to the new threat temporarily cast aside any differences and managed to halt the invaders in their tracks. Even though the Race was unable to conquer the entire planet more than half of it was under their control and humanity as it could have been was gone forever. That was how it went in most universes. Each one having a different victor, but humanity always came out in last in some obscure way. When one examines different universes they must remember to ask what if. What if the Race came too late? What if they encountered humanity was able to easily hold them off? What if the tables were turned on the Race? In this universe instead of sending the probe in the 12th Century it was sent in the 15th. Humanity now had 300 extra years and that made all the difference.

**AN: Well it may be pretty short but it was longer when I wrote! I'll get better the more I go and the chapters will get longer. Send me your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 2: History

**April 1945**- The Red army takes Berlin. Hitler Dead. Nazi Germany then Surrenders.

**August 1945**- Atom Bombs dropped on Japan. Japan surrenders. World War 2 finally declared over. After war the United Nations is founded to preserve world peace.

**1949**- Soviet Union detonates its first nuclear device. A cold war begins between US and USSR.

**1991**- Soviet Union collapses. United States remains world's only superpower.

**2001**- 9/11 Attacks marks the beginning of the Terror War. The war goes down in history as the longest war the United States has fought.

**2018**- Terror War ends with the complete destruction of Middle Eastern terror groups and democratizing of Iraq and Afghanistan.

**2020**- The European Union has officially become the federal government of Europe. Based on the United States Constitution each former country acts as a state, but answers to a federal government

**October 24 2021**- The United States lands a man on Mars. Several Mars missions are undertaken in the following years.

**2035**- United States Robotics (USR) makes leaps and bounds in its current robotics technology. Later that year unveil the Android-1; the world's first true commercial robot.

**2040**- After much debate Canada, Mexico, and most of the Caribbean join the United States. Cuba still remains independent despite its still terrible economy.

**2050**- The Destiny Research Lab becomes the first permanent settlement on Mars.

**2053**- Due to dwindling natural resources, South American nations band together under the flag of the South American Republic. In fear on losing its power Venezuelan leadership resists being annexed into the SAR. A successful coup is attempted by the civilians and a small number of military troops in response. Venezuela joins the SAR.

**2055**- Not wanting to be overshadowed by its more unified neighbors Africa is no longer a group of independent nations, but is now inhabited by 3 separate nations; The Democratic Republic of West Africa and the United Nations of South Africa, and the Egyptian Republic.

**2057**- The Destiny Lab makes its first breakthrough. The Tactical Laser Cannon becomes the first practical DEW capable of being mass produced. The TLC is distributed to UN peacekeepers as an anti-tank weapon.

**February 6, 2068**- The Second Korea War begins. Due to a collapse economy North Korea troops cross the DMZ into South Korea. China and the UN demand NK returns to its territory. NK responds by sinking Chinese ships and executing captured UN peacekeepers. The UN forms an allied coalition to take back the Korea peninsula from the NK threat once and for all.

**March 8, 2068**- The Battle of Seoul. A large assault by NK troops and tanks are held off by SK defenders. Using TLCs given to them by the UN the SKs literally stop NK tanks in their tracks. NK infantry engages UN & SK forces in brutal house to house fighting, but are routed due to superior weaponry and positions.

**April 18, 2068**- After several weeks of heavy fighting all NK forces have been pushed back to the DMZ. After a lone mercenary stormed his compound, General Song of the NK Army was captured. The capture of the general was a blow that sent the NK military forces into complete chaos.

**June 17, 2068**- Operation Hammerfall commences. Pyongyang is invaded by UN forces while SK forces mop up in their country. The city is projected to fall in several days.

**June 28, 2068**- Despite heavy resistance Pyongyang falls. In a last ditch effort the North Korea leadership launches nuclear missiles at targets on every major continent. Far off continents such as the Americas and Europe had enough time to shoot the missiles down but Asia was devastated. Hong Kong, Shanghai, Seoul, and a military staging base on Okinawa were all destroyed.

**June 29, 2068**- North Korea officially surrenders and the Second Korean War comes to an end. Scientists worldwide believe many will die due to radiation spread throughout the air and soil. Destiny Lab vows to find a solution to the problem.

**February 2069**- After nearly a year of occupation the last UN troops leave North Korea and the DMZ. Due to the terms of the peace treaty North Korea is annexed by the South. The Korean Republic is formed and vows to uphold peace and justice until the end of time.

**January 2070**- After two years of research and testing, Destiny Lab unveils the Eden Terraformer. An Eden is placed in Earth's atmosphere and the world watches in wonder as the device disposes of ALL damage to Earth's atmosphere. The heavily damaged Ozone is good as new and the Radiation from the war and nuclear meltdowns such as Chernobyl are removed.

**July 2070**- Operation Red Dawn begins. An upgraded Eden is placed on Mars. Mars becomes an Earth-like planet in a span of 3 years and is soon inhabited by colonists from every nation.

**2089**- 10 million people now live on Mars. The UN sees the need for humanity to finally unite under one banner. The United Human Republic is formed and headed by a President and Senate. The Senate is comprised of 2 people from every Earth Nation and Mars Territory. The President is elected from existing Senators and can serve 2 terms of 5 years.

**2100**- Destiny Lab and humanity celebrates in honor of its newest creation. A Sentient A.I. by the name of Diana. Diana expresses joy in serving her creators and helps Destiny Labs on several of its projects. In related news "robot Armageddon" movies begin to see a drop in sales.

**2125**- A Martian terrorist group call the Blue Division lead by a man named Mason Parker stages a revolt in the State of Tharsis. Fortunately the terrorists were only able to get some mining tools and a few firearms and the rebellion was quickly put down. The Tharsis governor had this to say "those guys were playing way too many video games".

**2139**- USR unveils the pinnacle on machine development. The hopes and dreams of many researchers before them has finally become a reality with the Android-5. The Android-5 is designed to be anatomically correct human robot with a class 3 AI serving as its brain. The androids are still easy to spot in a crowd with their silver "skin" and white "hair" but are a accepted in human society nevertheless.

**2208-** A census is taken to show the current human/android population in the UHR. Humans now number at 10 billion on Earth, 1 billion on Mars, and 5 million scattered around the other planets and their moons. The UHR orders Destiny Labs to research FTL to prevent overpopulation.

**2242**- A research outpost on Pluto discovers a large amount of Unidentified Objects head towards the Sol system. First contact protocols initiated.

**AN: Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2. I did warn you guys it would be kind of a curb stomp but I will try to turn it down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing etc.**

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

President James Hawkins just came back from a holo-meeting with the governors of the Earth and Mars states. They wanted to know if the rumors were true and what HE was going to do about it. He assured them that the rumors were true and that he was doing everything in his power to make sure this momentous occasion would go smoothly. He delivered a press conference and informed the Republic and ordered his generals to send a stealth probe. As the president sat in his desk he wondered what this would mean for humanity. Were the aliens hostile or peaceful? The scans from the probe would tell. They were supposed to be due any minute now. Just as he finished that thought when his highest ranking generals walked in to deliver the report.

"Speak of the devil" he said under his breath.

James lied back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk as the generals gave him the report. **AN: yeah he is THAT kind of president. ** "Mr. President, we may have reason to expect that the alien's intentions maybe less than honorable" began General Simmons. James dropped his laid back demeanor immediately "Give me the details" he said.

"Well sir their fleet consists of over a hundred vessels. The ships appear to be sleeper vessels due to the design and slow speed so they must have been planning on coming here for a while."

"Do we have any ideas on how advanced their tech is?"

"Yes sir. The ships aren't armed so the must be ground forces and they don't have artificial gravity".

"No artificial gravity. So that means they are behind us" James asked hopefully

"We don't have enough info but it sure looks that way sir."

"Good. If they do turn out hostile we'll be able to defend ourselves"

"God help them if they do" thought James

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ambassador Sam Yeager III made his way to the bridge of the UES Defender. He waved and had a small conversation to any crew members he passed on his way. That was just a trait that ran in the Yeager family since Sam Yeager I who was a major league baseball player and huge supporter of the Civil Rights Movement. Sam was twice the diplomat his great great-grandfather was and he wasn't bad on the field either. This mission was going to be the single greatest moment in human history and he was happy to be a part of it. As Sam walked into the bridge he remembered the one downside….

"Where the hell is my coffee?! I want those readouts in front of me in 5 minutes! You hear me! Five minutes! Private if I have to ask for coffee **one more time** I'm tossing your sorry ass out the airlock!"

Admiral Teach was the UHR fleets best and most fouled mouth commander. When you first met him you would think he was a hard man only wanted to fight and didn't care about his crew. In reality he would only fight if pushed to it and would never intentionally put his crew in harm's way. The only downsides to him were that he was easily insulted, tends to swear a lot and you only got one chance to make a good first impression with him. Sam didn't hate him, he just was a difficult person to have a conversation with and why they would send him to a First Contact situation he would never know.

"Yeager!" yelled the admiral when he saw him "If there was any smooth talkin' SOB they would send it would be you!"

"Hello there Admiral" replied Yeager "Is there any reason they sent you on this assignment"

"Well I'm charming, diplomatic, intelligent, and I had the only ship ready to leave in such short notice. Is there any reason why you're asking?"

"No"

"We've just passed Neptune and coming within sight of Pluto."

"So do you think that they're peaceful?"

"I sure as hell don't"

"Why do you think that? They couldn't have traveled millions of miles just to start a fight"

"I think that is exactly what they plan to do. There are too many ships for it to be a simple peaceful delegation and they are sub-light ships..."

"And…" began Yeager

"And that means they've been travelling here for a while which means they must have planned this beforehand. They could have met our early ancestors and planned on coming back here expectin' an easy fight."

"That is very well thought-out."

"I would have never become an Admiral if I don't think through every scenario"

"I am sure there intentions are peaceful Admiral since there ships are unarmed after all."

"Fine, don't believe me but I'm keepin' my hand on the trigger."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
